User talk:Aberrant80/Builds/N/P Remains of Sahlahja Fun
This is an archived build. History A history of contributions, from latest to earliest: # 18:42, 19 April 2007 Arthas (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) # 23:42, 12 April 2007 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m # 14:53, 12 April 2007 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m # 08:53, 18 March 2007 Alea (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants - misspelling) # 07:44, 13 March 2007 75.92.67.32 (Talk) (→Counters) # 07:44, 13 March 2007 75.92.67.32 (Talk) (→Counters) # 06:36, 11 March 2007 Tugboatjr (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) # 06:35, 11 March 2007 Tugboatjr (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) # 06:34, 11 March 2007 65.24.138.4 (Talk) (→Variants) # 12:11, 18 January 2007 Defiant Elements (Talk | contribs) # 15:32, 17 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m # 07:16, 8 January 2007 Zdain (Talk | contribs) m (→Maddened Spirits) # 04:05, 8 January 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m # 04:04, 8 January 2007 Zdain (Talk | contribs) m # 04:01, 8 January 2007 Zdain (Talk | contribs) m # 03:58, 8 January 2007 Zdain (Talk | contribs) Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: #Smart, well thought out. --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 13:49, 16 January 2007 (CST) # — Defiant Elements 22:42, 16 January 2007 (CST) #worked well Phool 08:09, 17 January 2007 (CST) #Never thought I'd be favoring a build with Life Transfer... -Auron 16:39, 10 March 2007 (CST) Unfavoured: #''(your vote here)'' Comments Love challenge missions, and I will certainly try this. It is an incredibly specific build, but still useful, at least to me (if it works of course) :) NightAngel 15:14, 7 January 2007 (CST) Just as a side-note, Vampiric weapons, Order of the Vampire, and Vampiric Horrors all do damage to the Maddened Spirits. Don't know if any of those could be made into an effective build though (*maybe* with a pet?). Zdain 16:10, 7 January 2007 (CST) Spoil Victor? — Skuld 16:13, 7 January 2007 (CST) They aren't affected by hexes skuld. Vampiric weapons deal damage way too slowly. I tried it with a few changes: offering of blood and the the 2 15 cost vampiric attacks. It worked until multiple spirits appeared. Once that happens I guess you have to hop in a wurm asap. NightAngel 16:22, 7 January 2007 (CST) : Oooh, did think of something, but my Rit isn't there - the vengeful skills might actually allow tanking multiples, but then you'd probably run out of "Can't Touch This!" charges. If they ever buff that skill though.... Zdain 16:25, 7 January 2007 (CST) Brilliant! THat vengeful was item spell will do nicely. cast a weapon of vengeance now and then and it should work... Not sure what you can do about energy. But I liked the idea. I'm online and have a ritualist with this elite on remains. Tell ya soon if it works. Edit: Yeah, it does. Normal energy regeneration is enough. One cast of vengeful was, plus a few vengeful weapons and voila, dead spirit. I have no idea what to use on the other 5 slots, lol. NightAngel 16:27, 7 January 2007 (CST) :Awesome! I'll have to get my Rit there sometime. On the 5 slots - maybe Bloodsong and something to kill the Lost Souls with quickly when you're stuck out of the wurm. You don't have a lot of time when killing those - for my Monk I had to resort to Glyph of Sacrifice / Meteor Shower since smiting skill didn't get damage bonuses vs. low armor. Zdain 17:03, 7 January 2007 (CST) Bloodsong. Good, that will do the trick. Well, when it comes to killing the soul on rock you're out of luck on the rit/paragon combination though. I focus mostly on killing maddened, and losts only when convenient. I wonder if there is anything that can be done about energy. NightAngel 17:11, 7 January 2007 (CST) Current set up: bloodsong, cant touch this, vengef weapo, vengeful was, generous was, pain and optional. restoration 15, command 10, communing 13 (two superiors). Sit tight, kill infestations if u feel like it, when u see a spirit coming for you, cant touch this, vengeful weapon, and when he gets close, vengeful was. sit tight and let him die. repeat. Use generous was only when you can use its full healing potential, in between spirits - it is the most efficient healing available - 280 for just 5 energy. Edit: This configuration above allows u to sit outside the first maddened spirit spawn location (keeping a little distance to give u some time to react), and stay there forever, and i mean, forever, killing maddened spirits. It works. All you need is time, patience and inhuman control over bodily functions. I managed to do 900 or so and then finally made a mistake and didnt activate cant touch this fast enough. It's hard work , but it WORKS. Edit: Updated the Remains mission page with this tactic. I could ask Zdain to erase his comment and keep quiet about it, but what the heck. I'm very unlikely to have the patience to do it all over again for a few extra armors, and the high-score glory is overrated. NightAngel 21:48, 7 January 2007 (CST) Working on a necromancer build. So far my most efficient build uses ravenous gaze, blood of the agressor, awaken the blood and demonic flesh. You just have to be careful recasting flesh, I've killed myself a few times already lol. Edit: Demonic flesh is simply too dangerous. It will run out at the most inconvenient of times :( Dam. there goes another idea. I've tried cultist fervor and offering of blood too. NightAngel 10:15, 8 January 2007 (CST) :'grats on the high score btw ;) I'm not sure I can beat that... I drink too much coffee! --Zdain 11:09, 15 January 2007 (CST) Would Vampiric spirit be of any use here? Seeing as you're spamming other vampiric spells at the same time I'd imagine it might be a bit faster. 82.17.103.240 12:35, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Tried a while back, and it didn't beat Ravenous Gaze for me for killing Maddened Spirits. It definitely wouldn't handle Lost Souls as well as Life Transfer. --Zdain 15:27, 21 January 2007 (CST)